No name
by Creativejen
Summary: I am not quite sure where this is ending up. But so far it's about Inuyasha and Kagome. Something happened and Inuyasha may not get to tell Kagome how he really feels.


Yeah, This would be my second attempt at writing Inuyasha Fan fiction. Flame all you want. Makes me feel better knowing I can fix my mistakes! Um, the story is going to be taking place after kikyo is dead and I haven't seen any episodes passed that so I don't know how the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome are so Don't hate if I am doing something wrong in here! Ok, done babbling. Enjoy!

Right. So, it's another day in the feudal era of Japan. Yeah, I say that sentence like I'm here everyday of my life. Unfortunately, I am. Well, I have been for the past month. I have exams due by the end of this month and I haven't even been home ,or had the _time_ to know what the exams are about. Sometimes I catch myself actually debating if saving Japan is more important than my schooling, which, mind you, I have been working on my whole life! Well, I guess I will do what I have been doing for the past two years since ending up here. Grin and bare it...and hopefully get by yet another semester with grandpa's unbelievable, yet believable, sickness'. I still can't believe how gullible the people are in my era! It's ridiculous. Sometimes I wish Inuyasha was just as clueless as those people. I can't get anything passed his demonic senses. I fart, and he can tell me what I had for breakfast...last week. Ok, maybe he's not that good, but you know what I mean! Ok, well I can hear the guys coming back from hunting our dinner for the night, best I get things ready before Inuyasha rips me a new one! God knows I can't deal with that right now. I really wanted to write about what happened a few days ago but I promise I will write in here the next time I get a chance.

Kagome shut her diary quickly and went to her backpack to grab the

utensils she needed to cook the fish they had caught. " Looks like you guys

caught some nice ones tonight." She said. "Keh, more like _me._ Miroku was busy

watching, much less catching. I don't know why I bother letting you talk me into

letting you come. Your useless!" Inuyasha threw the fish at Miroku, who had to

dodge out of the way or he would have had a face full of fish. " Yeah, if your

egotistical ass would let me! Always insisting that you have been catching fish

since you were a baby and blah blah blah."

Kagome looked at Sango and they shared the same look. " You two fight

like your married. Would you knock it off already? Kagome , shippou and I here

are tired and hungry and quite frankly don't feel like hearing you two scream at

each other all night. So if you don't mind, kiss and make up before I make you!"

Pointing to her weapon and with her eyebrow twitching, Miroku new not to press

her buttons any further and put the fish into the skillet Kagome had pulled out.

Inuyasha just crossed his arms and sat against a tree stump with his eyes

closed. Obviously pissed off.

They ate in silence and set up to go sleep like usual. Kagome lay in the

sleeping bag she had acquired two months previous in her own time. It now

looked like nothing more than a green feed bag from dragging it through forests

in monsoon like weather, encountering demons and all the things the sleeping

bag was not made for. She snuggled closer to Shippou and yawned. She

supposed this one had lasted much longer than the one before. As she felt the

last of consciousness slip, she fluttered her eyes open one last time to look into

the huge tree that Inuyasha occupied and thought to herself how nice it would be

if it were he, she were snuggling up to and not Shippou.

Because the day had begun early, they were all in foul moods. First,

Kagome got jerked awake, feeling something rubbing her butt. Sango of course

was awoken by the slap of her hand…and so on and so on. Their foul moods all

directed to one person. Miroku. Of course it was Miroku, and why he had started

so early with his lecherous ways was beyond Kagome. Miroku had tried to play it

off that he was sleep walking, but Kagome _and_ Sango had heard that before.

Inuyasha was in his daily mood of " I've got a giant stick up my ass so don't talk

to me until I decide to take it out." Kagome wished he would talk to her about the

other day. As much as she dreaded the thought of being alone with him again, it

had to be done. She had tried to write it in her diary, but we all know what

happened there.

" Stop looking at me like that!" Kagome's thoughts were put to an abrupt

halt as she finally noticed Inuyasha talking to her. " Huh? What do you mean

stop looking! I wasn't looking in the first place!" At least she hadn't been aware

she was. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow then looked at the path ahead of him. "

Looked to me like you were undressing me with your eyes. Quite Frankly, I find

that rude!" Kagome had to stare at him to believe what he was saying. " Oooh

please! You are the last person on Earth id think to ever do such a thing, much

less think it! Ha ha ha ha ha…" Kagome went into a fit of giggles, then increased

her speed to get away from him. She didn't want everyone to see that she was

blushing furiously.

Sango caught up to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Kagome was so caught up in what had happened moments earlier, she hadn't

noticed the group had stopped. And that it was eerily quiet. " Kagome, tell me if

you sense a Jewel." Kagome finally realized the change in the situation and

could sense a Jewel shard immediately above them._ Start Paying attention _

Kagome, you twit! The presence of the Shikon Jewel steadily grew stronger and

then finally there was a shrill laugh and a huge gust of wind. "_Wings…"_ Kagome

thought. It was a women's laugh to. She hoped it wasn't who she thought.

Because if it was, she was going to kick some major ass! She glanced at

Inuyasha to see if he had a look of recognition on his face, but he just stared into

the sky at the source of the Wind. She couldn't tell…

" Hello Inuyasha …and the other piles of horse dung that I don't care

about." Sango and Miroku stepped forward yielding their weapons at the insult.

The mysterious women hovered out of the shadows and levitated above the

group. " Ah ah ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. I've acquired a piece of the

Shikon Jewel. If you thought I was powerful before, you'd better think again!" She

threw her head back and laughed. Kagome stared at her with pure hatred. It was

worse than she thought. It _was _Sakurako. She was given life by Naraku and had

only one thing on her mind. To get rid of Kagome. With a surprising twist, she

took a liking to Inuyasha. Their last encounter with Sakurako had her actually

saving Inuyasha's life. Then trying to take him away. Kagome hoped she wasn't

after Inuyasha. She could take care of herself, but the special spell ( Now more

powerful with the Jewel Shard. ) she used, called "dust of love." Which basically

means she can control any man she wants, demon or human ,could possibly lure

Inuyasha in and he wouldn't even know he was doing it. Kagome_ couldn't_ let

something like that happen and that Sakurako wench _wasn't_ going to mess with

her man! Kagome blushed crimson at the final thought and then smiled. She

actually liked the sound of that.

Kagome stepped forward and raised her bow. " What do you want

Sakurako!" The flying demon dropped down to the ground in front of the arrow

Kagome had pointed at her. " What every girl wants busu( Extremely ugly girl

)…" She touched the arrows tip with her index finger and pointed it downward.

Kagome knew exactly what she was referring to and backed away to raise her

arrow again. " Stay away from Inuyasha! Can't you take a hint! He obviously

isn't interested in you!" Sakurako made a face of pure hatred and slapped

Kagome in her face.

She definitely had gotten a lot faster because Inuyasha could barely

detect her movements. He wielded his sword and jumped in front of the stunned

Kagome, taking a swing with the tetseiga coming intact with her cheek. Sakurako

Backed away with a screech holding her wounded face. " How dare you

Inuyasha! I thought You cared for me? After I saved your life…" Knowing that

he had hurt her pretty badly he still held the tetseiga in defense mode. "_Who _

knows what she could do now, with her new powers." " Keh! Obviously you

weren't listening when Kagome asked if you could take a hint. Does slashing

your ugly face prove that to you now? I'm not interested! I never could

be…You're a spawn of that disgusting piece of shit, Naraku!" Sakurako started to

breath heavily, still holding her face, she extended her left arm. " Fine! If I can't

satisfy you, then no one will!" Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he and the

others were thrown backwards with a force so strong the tetseiga was released

from his grip. Taking advantage of the groups vulnerable state she directed her

hand to where Kagome stood, who was untouched by the blast she had

unleashed seconds before.

" Kagome, You are to come with me. You are the only person who can

seem to make him happy…If I can't, no one can. I hate you! I'll kill you

slowly…happily knowing you will never see his face again!" Kagome frantically

tried running towards Inuyasha and the others, but to no avail. In Sakurako's

heartbroken state, she was just to strong. She impaled Kagome, rendering her

paralyzed from the neck down. She couldn't find the words to yell out for them.

She was slowly being lifted into the air and the last thing she saw was Inuyasha's

form, laying unconscious.


End file.
